Mr Halloween
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: REPOST..! Cerita Hyukkie tentang hubungan kehidupan cintanya dan tanggal 31 Oktober. Ada apa? Suck in Summary. Yaoi, genderswitch. Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Chansung here. Siwon,Yesung, Donghae, dll later. T-rate. RnR?
1. First : Jang Wooyoung I

**Mr. Halloween**

.

**Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

****Lee Hyuk Jae****** as Main character**

**Jang Wooyoung as 1****st**** namja**

**Nichkhun as Hyuk Jae's Oppa**

**Warning : Yaoi, Genderswitch, umur bukan umur asli**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Dan FF ini saya buat dengan support sobat saya, si cungkring Sinta Ramadhani. We are Mrs. Halloween. Hahahaha...**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong. Joneun HyukJae imnida. Lee Hyuk Jae. Tetapi semua chinguku senang sekali memanggilku Hyukkie. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Penyakit andalanku kambuh hingga mengharuskan aku tinggal di kamar Rumah Sakit yang sepi ini sendirian.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku lirik kalender duduk yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku. Tanggal 30 Oktober.

"Besok 31 Oktober yha? Hemmm..." aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Aku sangat membenci dua hal di dunia ini dan keduanya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan. Laki-laki dan 31 Oktober. Aku selalu ingin melewati tanggal 31 Oktober dengan cepat. Ahh...!

Aku muak dengan tanggal itu. Di setiap tanggal itulah aku mengenal namja-namja yang dengan senang hati merusak hatiku. Namja-namja tak berperasaan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lalu aku turun dari ranjang dan menuju balkon. Ahh mungkin kalo Khun Oppa dan Eomma melihatku di sini, aku akan di bantai habis-habisan.

Tubuhku yang masih lemah gara-gara Tipes memang tidak boleh tersentuh udara dingin musim gugur ini. Tapi sayangnya, hatiku perlu sensasi dingin itu.

Ku bawa diary-diary yang sudah menemaniku selama 6 tahun ini. Kubuka satu persatu halamannya. Banyak kejadian aneh, lucu, menyenangkan bahkan menyedihkan yang tertulis di lembaran kertasnya.

.

**Diary pertama.** Di dalamnya tertulis cerita-ceritaku saat kelas 2 SMA. Yah. Aku memang baru mengenal namja saat kelas 2 SMA. Bukannya aku _dorky_ atau apalah itu namanya. Aku hanya belum membuka kesempatan utuk didekati oleh namja. Hahaha.. Itulah aku. Lee Hyuk Jae.

Namja itu bernama **Jang Wooyoung**. Dia memang lebih tua dariku satu tahun. Namun dia masih setingkat denganku saat itu. Sejak berkenalan dengannya, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia pernah tidak naik kelas atau bagaimana. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia pernah mengidap penyakit tahunan yang menyebabkan dia harus cuti sekolah selama satu tahun saat SMP. Dan kalian tahu apa hubungan namja ini dengan tanggal 31 Oktober? Dia mengajakku keluar untuk yang pertama kali tepat di tanggal itu.

.

**Diary kedua.** Di dalamnya tertulis cerita-ceritaku saat kelas 3 SMA. Ini pertama kali aku merasakan nyamannya dicintai oleh seorang namja. Dan namja itu bernama ** Choi Siwon**. Sayangnya itu hanya kedoknya. Hahaha... Aku sudah bisa menebaknya karena ulang tahun namja ini tepat tanggal 31 OKTOBER. Haaaahhhhh...!

.

**Diary ketiga.** Kali ini ceritanya berbeda. Bukan aku yang patah hati kali ini. Mianhaeyo Jong Woon Oppa. Ya namanya **Kim Jong Woon**. Dia Sunbaeku di kampus. Berbeda 1 tingkat denganku namun 1 jurusan denganku. Jurusan musik. Jong Woon Oppa lah yang membantuku sembuh dari keterpurukan.

Sayangnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus meninggalkan Jong Woon Oppa. Kebiasaan minumnya. Walaupun ku akui tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa lepas dari kebiasaan itu. Sayang sekali. Dan kalian tahu, aku pertama kali berkenalan dengan Jong Woon Oppa karena sahabatku, Chansungie. Dan aku berkenalan dengannya tepat tanggal 31 Oktober saat Halloween _party_.

.

**Diary keempat.** Isinya tentang **Kim Junsu** Oppa. Pada awalnya, karena umurnya yang lebih tua dariku sekitar 2 tahun membuatku sedikit berpikir kembali untuk membuatnya kecewa. Namun, setelah agak lama mengenalnya, rahasianya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ternyata dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu saat mendekatiku.

Akhirnya, sebelum ini masalahnya bertambah lebar, aku pun menolaknya. Mian Oppa. Sekarang, aku hanya menganggapnya Oppa. Tidak lebih. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di Lab. Musik juga saat aku persiapan untuk tampil di Halloween _Party_ pada malam harinya. Yap. Tanggal 31 Oktober.

.

**Diary kelima.** Dia yang paling memuakkan. Namja yang lahir di tanggal 31 Oktober memang memuakkan. Dia, ya dia. Namja gila ini salah satunya. Namanya... Ah aku sebenarnya sangat malas menyebutnya. Namanya.. Ehmm.. **Cho Kyuhyun**. Yap namja ini lahir saat Halloween. Oleh karena itu dia seperti setan. Evil. Crazy Evil. Ahh aku malas menceritakannya. Kita lanjut saja.

.

**Diary keenam**. Namanya Lee Donghae. Sifatnya pun selembut namanya. Dia tak pernah berani menyatakan rasanya kepada yeoja lantaran takut ditolak. Namun, karena masalah itulah aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Aku mengenalnya karena dia namjachingu (atau sekarang bisa dibilang MANTAN namjachingu) dari sahabatku, Kim Kibum.

Selama Bummie berpacaran dengan Donghae, Donghae selalu meminta saran kepadaku. Hingga akhirnya Bummie-nama sayangku untuk Kibum- memutuskannya, aku dan Donghae tetap menjadi teman baik. Dan aku mulai mengenal Donghae lebih dalam semenjak Bummie memutuskannya saat malam Halloween, 31 Oktober.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JANG WOOYOUNG<strong>

.

Dia adalah namja pertama yang datang ke dalam kehidupan tenangku. Ahh.. Mungkin memang bukan salahnya jika rasa cinta ini tiba-tiba tumbuh. Namanya Jang Wooyoung. Chingu yang ku temui saat aku menang balap motor dengannya waktu itu. Aku masih sangat mengingat pertemuan kami saat itu.

.

**Flashback : On**

_._

**_BRUUUUUMMMMM...!_**

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini aku terus-menerus diajak balapan oleh seorang namja yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu siapa. Yang aku tahu, dia berwajah manis. Kulitnya putih dan matanya seperti manik mutiara hitam atau terkadang warnanya seperti batu obsidian jika terkena sinar matahari pagi. Aku juga merasa aneh. Dia tahu kebiasaanku berangkat sekolah tiap pukul 5.30 sehingga dia selalu saja sudah menunggu saat aku baru keluar dari gang rumahku.

.

**_BRUUUUUMMMMM...!_**

.

Anehnya, dia selalu datang saat suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak. Entah itu perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, dia seperti ingin menghiburku dengan mengajakku balapan. Yah, balapan memang hobbiku walaupun aku seorang yeoja.

Contohnya pagi ini. Pagi ini aku bertengkar dengan Eomma dan aku berangkat tanpa berpamitan dengan beliau. Suasana hatiku benar-benar kacau hingga tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di samping motorku dan memberikan tatapan ayo-kalahkan-aku. Yah tatapan yang sangat ku kenal. Aku langsung memacu motorku. Jalanan pagi yang sangat sepi mempermudah kami mengadu kecepatan.

_._

**_BRUUUUUMMMMM...!_**

.

Biasanya, aku kalah darinya. Namun, entah karena apa, pagi ini aku ingin menang darinya. Aku memacu kecepatan motorku lebih dari biasanya. 100km/jam dan terus bertambah. Aku memang seorang yeoja. Tapi jangan anggap remeh kemampuanku saat di jalan. Khun Oppa, Oppaku sendiri, sudah mengakui bahwa akulah yeoja tercepat yang pernah ia kenal. Chansungie, sahabatku, juga mengakui bahwa aku sangat lihai saat membawa motor di jalanan.

Sebenarnya aku punya kelemahan yang Khun Oppa dan Chansungie serta orang-orang lain tidak tahu saat aku mengendarai motorku. Dan aku pun tidak menginginkan kelemahan itu ada yang mengetahui. Sayangnya, namja misterius itu mengetahuinya dan terkadang menggunakan kelemahanku untuk mengalahkanku.

Sayangnya, pagi ini _mood racing_ku sedang ON. So, _watch me, dude_. Hahahaha... Aku memacu kecepatan motorku lebih dari biasanya. Kulihat dia gelagapan melihatku seperti itu. Dan sesaat sebelum gerbang sekolah, ku pacu motorku lebih cepat darinya. Dan...

_._

**_BRUUUUUMMMMM...!_**

_._

"Yeah..! Hahahaha..." aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku menang. '_Hahahahaha... Lihat itu. Aku, Hyukkie si yeoja, bisa khan mengalahkanmu? Dasar namja aneh._'

Aku mengalahkan namja itu. Namja yang sering sekali mengajakku balapan secara tidak langsung saat aku akan berangkat ke sekolah. Namja sipit itu bermotor _Sport_. Padahal, motorku hanya motor bebek biasa. Jika di bandingkan dengan motor namja itu yang besar dan tentu saja cepat, seharusnya motorku kalah. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya terbalik. Aku mengalahkannya. Akhirnya aku mengalahkannya.

Aku parkirkan motorku di tempat biasa. Aku melenggang santai ke arah kelas. Suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi. Inilah yang aku butuhkan. Ketenangan. Langkah gontaiku membawaku ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritku. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dinding dekat tangga. Ku gunakan tasku sebagai bantalan punggungku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

.

"Annyeong." Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku mencari si pemilik suara baritone itu. Ahh ternyata si namja pembalap itu.

"Ne' annyeong."

"Sedang ada masalah?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Anio. Hanya bertanya."

"Sayangnya aku punya hak untuk tidak menjawabnya." Lalu kami terdiam cukup lama. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk mendapatkan ketenangan yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Hembusan angin pagi musim gugur ini membuatku merinding. Padahal sekarang masih tanggal 30 Oktober.

"Joneun..." Kubuka mataku dan kulirik dia. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia sepertinya ragu untuk memperkenalkan diri kepadaku.

"Ne'?"

"Ahh ani. Joneun Wooyoung imnida. Jang Wooyoung." Aku memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Aku hanya menjabat tangannya.

"Ne'. Bangabseumnida Woo-sshi."

.

Aku meliriknya sesekali. Jaket racing yang biasa ia gunakan saat ada di atas motornya, belum terlepas dari badannya. Membuatnya terlihat lumayan tampan. Tiba-tiba angin musim gugur yang agak dingin, lewat begitu saja tanpa memberi peringatan padaku. Aku merinding karena dinginnya.

"Pakai ini." Dia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Gomawo." Dia mengangguk. Agak lama hingga dia mulai membuka suara.

"Apa kau suka _racing_?"

"Waeyo?"

"Err.. Ani. Hanya saja, kau selalu meladeniku saat aku mengajakmu balapan. Mengapa?"

"Karena kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat."

"Mwo? Di saat yang tepat?"

"Emm. Kau selalu datang saat moodku sedang tidak bersahabat. Secara tidak langsung, kau membuatku melupakan penyebab mengapa moodku rusak. Seperti tadi pagi contohnya."

"Moodmu sedang kacau pagi ini?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita berjodoh."

"Mwoya? Yaah..! Apa maksudmu?" dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tiba-tiba...

.

_**TEEEEEEEETTTTTT... TEEEEEEEEETTTTTT...**_

.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk. Tak terasa ya kita bisa ngobrol di sini. Annyeong."

"Yaahh.. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Yaaahh..! YAAAAAHHHHH...!" namja bernama Woo itu tetap melangkah dan pergi menjauh. "Aissshhh... Namja aneh."

Kami berpisah. Aku terus memikirkan kata-katanya tadi pagi. Hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar. Dengan cepat, kumasukkan semua buku-bukuku dan beranak meninggalkan kelas.

Langkahku terhenti. Pemilik wajah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku, tiba-tiba sudah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Annyeong."

"Hem." Aku melewatinya tanpa menoleh. Tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik olehnya. "Ige mwoya?" aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Kau masih marah yha?"

"Cih. Kau pikir aku peduli padamu?"

"Mian."

"Yaaahh.. Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan tanganku."

"Anio. Kau masih punya hutang padaku."

"Mwo? Hutang apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku khan sudah sedikit menghiburmu. Sekarang, hibur aku."

"M..mwo?" aku bingung dengan ucapannya. Menghibur? Dia sudah gila.

"Ikut aku balapan nanti malam. Arra?"

"Ha?"

"Nanti malam, ikut aku balapan." Dia mengulangi ucapannya.

"Nanti malam aku ada acara dengan keluargaku."

"Ku jemput jam 5. Di rumahmu."

"Aku sudah berangkat sejak jam 4 karena kami ke Incheon. Mian Woo-sshi."

"Panggil aku Young saja."

"Mian, Young-sshi."

"Gwaenchanha. Kalau begitu besok lusa yha?"

"Tanggal 31?"

"Hem. Aku mau menghadiri pesta Halloween sahabatku di Yongsan."

"Mwo? Yongsan? Itu khan jauh dari sini. Dari Seongbuk."

"Aku jemput jam 4 yha? Byeeee..." dia berlari menjauh.

"Yaahh.. Young-ah.. YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...! Aissshh.. Selalu seperti itu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dan tibalah hari ini. 31 Oktober. Sebenarnya aku malas keluar rumah malam ini. Sayangnya, si namja gila ini memaksaku. Sekarang sudah pukul 3.30 tapi aku belum memutuskan mau memakai baju apa. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke ponselku.

.

"_**Sudah siap? Kalau sudah siap, sms aku, arra?" from : +82621xxxxxxxx**_

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa ini?

.

"_**Nuguseyeo?" to : +82621xxxxxxxx**_

.

Aku menaruh ponselku di ranjang dan mulai memilih setelan yang akan kupakai. Aku suka warna hitam. Suka sekali. Apa aku memakai itu saja? Ku ambil setelan hitam kesukaanku. Rok kotak-kotak hitam dan kaos polos lengan ¾ hitam. Ada balasan datang di ponselku.

.

"_**Ini Youngie. Cepat dandan sana.**_

_**Aku anti dengan menunggu." from : 82621xxxxxxxx**_

.

Aku langsung sweatdrop membaca pesan terakhir yang di kirim kepadaku yang ternyata dari si namja gila itu. Aku langsung membuang ponselku ke ranjang dan bersiap.

.

"_**Aku sudah siap." to : +82621xxxxxxxx**_

"_**Aku sudah di depan kok. Hehehehe..." from : +82621xxxxxxxx**_

"_**Arra. Aku pamit Eommaku dulu." to : +82621xxxxxxxx**_

.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Eomma sedang membuat kue karena Appa pulang malam ini setelah 2 minggu ada kunjungan luar kota ke Busan.

"Eomma. Aku berangkat yha." Aku mencium tangan dan pipi Eomma.

"Kamu jadi keluar sama namja yang kamu ceritakan itu? Hei, baju apa ini?" kata Eomma sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Ne' Eomma. Sudahlah Eomma. Ini kan Halloween."

"Arra arra. Jalga, chagiya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Arraseo?"

"Ne' Eomma. Annyeong."

"Ne' annyeong." Aku menutup pintu. Aku berjalan ke ujung gang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Sesampainya di sana, ku lihat Wooyoung yang sedang nongkrong di atas motornya. Dia memakai setelan putih. Kemeja putih dengan garis vertikal tipis warna hitam dan celana putih. Kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya. Tampan.

.

"Annyeong." sapaku. Dia mendongak. Dia terlihat shock. "Waeyo?"

"Bajumu..."

"Ada memangnya?" aku melihat pantulan diriku dari etalase toko di dekat situ. Aku memakai setelan hitamku, sepatu hitam, tas hitam dan bandoku pun berwarna hitam.

"Hmmm... Kita memang berjodoh sepertinya. Aku si angel tampan dan kau si evil cantik. Lihat saja." Tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di sampigku dan ikut melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Aduh. Terserah kau saja lah. Gaja. Katanya mau ke Yongsan."

"Ah iyha aku lupa. Kau tidak membawa jaket yha?"

"Aniya. Wae?"

"Ini perjalanan jauh, Agasshi." Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ambil jaket sebentar yha?" aku segera berlari pulang dan kembali membawa jaket hitam bersamaku.

"Aigo~ Lagi-lagi hitam." Aku tersenyum. "Gaja, cepat naik."

"Kata Eomma, aku tidak boleh pulang malam. Appa pulang dari Daegu malam ini. Eomma mau kami ada di rumah saat Appa pulang." Ucapku saat sudah berada di atas motor Wooyoung.

"Arraseo. Kau sudah ada di rumah jam 9 nanti. Tenang saja."

"Ok. Gaja." Aku memegang jaketnya. Aku memang orang yang terbiasa berpegangan saat berboncengan dengan motor.

"Yaahh..! Kau mau terjungkal saat aku ngebut nanti?" teriak Wooyoung.

"Ha?"

"Tanganmu seharusnya di sini." Dia menarik kedua tanganku hingga melingkar indah di perutnya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ap..apa harus seperti ini?"

"Iyha. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba melepaskan diri, arra?"

"N..ne'..." aku masih tergagap. Dan Wooyoung mulai menjalankan dan mempercepat laju motornya menuju Yongsan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tepat pukul 9 malam, aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Aku melepas helmku dan kuserahkan pada Woo yang sedari tadi tidak bosan melihatku.

"Apa?"

"Anio. Kau manis."

"Hasshh gombal."

"Hahahaha... Nanti, jangan tidur dulu ya."

"Waeyo?"

"Ada deh. Pokoknya jangan tidur dulu. Annyeong."

"Ne' annyeong. Jalga."

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku. Aku langsung menuju kamar. Namun aku menangkap sosok itu di ruang makan. Sedang menobrol dengan Eomma.

"Appaaaa..." aku menghambur ke arahnya.

"Wah anak Appa sudah pulang. Bagaimana kencannya?" ujar Appa samil menoleh ke arah Eomma. Eomma hanya tersenyum.

"Eommaaaa... Kenapa harus bilang ke Appa sih?" gerutuku.

"Hahahahaha... Sudah sudah. Cepat istirahat sana. Besok masuk sekolah kan?"

"Ne' Appa." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar dan menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang, aku langsung tertidur.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Annyeonggg...**

**Saya dengan tidak bangganya mempersembahkan cerita baru..**

**Mianhae kalo kepanjangan..**

**Karena aku baik, aku bagi dua deh..hehehehe...**

**But,,**

**Mind to RnR? Continue or Deleted?**


	2. First : Jang Wooyoung II

**Mr. Halloween**

.

**Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

****Lee Hyuk Jae****** as Main character**

**Jang Wooyoung as 1****st**** namja**

**Nichkhun as Hyuk Jae's Oppa**

**Warning : Yaoi, Genderswitch, umur bukan umur asli**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Dan FF ini saya buat dengan support sobat saya, si cungkring Sinta Ramadhani. We are Mrs. Halloween. Hahahaha...**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiba-tiba sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai jendela dan membangunkanku. Ku lihat jam beker di dekat tempat tidurku. Pukul 5.30. aku segera bangun dan mandi. Setengah jam kemudian aku sudah berada di depan meja makan.

"Eomma. Appa. Aku berangkat."

"Namjachingumu tidak menjemputmu?"

"Dia bukan namjachinguku, Appa. Aissshhh... Jinjja...!" aku melangkah dengan menggerutu.

.

Namun entah mengapa, aku nyaman saat berada di dekat Youngie. "Youngie? Aisshh.. Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Youngie? Ughhh.. Aku mulai gila karena Appa ini." Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri saat aku akan berjalan ke kelas.

"Mwoya ige?"

"Huaaaa..! YAAAAHHH...! Kau selalu mengagetkanku." Aku memukul lengan Wooyoung.

"Appooo."

"Biar tahu rasa...!" aku pergi meninggalkan Wooyoung.

"Aisshhh.. Jinjja." suara itu yang terdengar saat aku mulai menjauh. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku yag dekat dengan jendela dan menerawang. Langit pagi selalu terlihat bagus dari sini.

.

"Hyukkie." Itu suara Chansungie. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Kulihat Chansungie berjalan ke arahku.

"Annyeong Sungie. Tumben datang pagi?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR Biologi. Pinjam donk?"

"Aissshh.. Kau ini selalu."

"Kau kan _Master of Biology_ sih. Bantu sahabatmu sekali saja kan tidak apa-apa."

"Masalahnya ini setiap hari. Setiap ada tugas Biologi."

"Kau jahat sekali padaku, Hyukkie. Eh iya. Tadi malam aku telepon ke rumahmu tapi kata Lee Eomma, kau sedang pergi. Kemana?" Sungie memang memanggil Eommaku denga sebutan Eomma juga. Seperti aku memanggil Eommanya dengan panggilan Hwang Eomma.

"Aku pergi ke pesta Halloween."

"MWO? Kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Aku saja di ajak. Masak mau mengajak?"

"Nuguya?"

"Young-ah."

"Young-ah?" Chansungie terlihat bingung.

"Jang Wooyoung."

"Woo Hyung?"

"Hyung?" Giliran aku yang bingung. Kemarin aku lihat dia keluar dari kelas 2F deh. Apa jangan-jangan dari kelas pacarnya?

"Hem. Woo hyung itu sebenarnya sunbae. Tapi karena pernah sakit tahunan, jadi dia menjadi sama tingginya dengan kita."

"Sakit? Tahunan? Sakit apa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Dia sakit saat SMP."

"Ohhh..." bibirku membulat. "Cepat kerjakan PRmu." ujarku pada Chansung. Aku kembali menenggelamkan diriku pada lembutnya langit pagi Seongbuk.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Chansung padaku. Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah terdengar 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi aku masih malas beranjak dari kursiku.

"Temani aku ke atap." Aku langsung berdiri dan menggandeng –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Chansung bersamaku.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Chansung setelah kami berada di atap sekolah.

"Ani. Tiba-tiba ingin ada di sini." Aku menoleh ke Chansung. "Kau mau pulang?" Chansung mengangguk. "Arraseo. Pulang juga tidak apa. Oh iyha Sungie. Kalau Eomma tanya aku dimana, bilang saja aku sedang bersama Young-ah. Arra?"

"Mian tidak bisa menemanimu, Junnie."

"Nan gweanchanha. Titip salam ke Hwang Eomma."

"Ok." Kulihat punggung Chansug semakin menjauh. Kuraih ponselku yang terasa bergetar di saku jaketku.

"Yeoboseyeo?"

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana, bocah kecil?"_

"Young-ah." Ada perasaan senang saat mendengar suaranya.

"_Panggil aku Oppa, adik kecil."_

"Adik kecil? Yaaahhh..! Aku bukan anak kecil."

.

**_Tuuuuuuuttttttttt..._**

.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Menutup telepon tanpa permisi. Dasar namja gila." Aku menggerutu sendiri. Tiba-tiba...

"Siapa yang namja gila?" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Young-ah."

"Tadi aku mengatakan apa, adik kecil? Panggil aku Oppa." Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku bukan adik kecil."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Oppa."

"Andwae." Aku mencibirnya. Dia tertawa sebentar.

"Yaaahh...! Aku lebih tua darimu, tahu tidak?"

"Buktinya kau masih setingkat denganku khan? Berarti kita seumuran."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Tatapannya meredup. Dia beranjak dari sebelahku menuju pinggiran atap sekolah. Aku menyusulnya.

"Waeyo, Oppa?" aku mencemaskannya.

"Aku sakit."

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Sebelah mana?" aku mengguncang badannya. Tatapannya tetap kosong dan menghadap ke depan.

"Hahahahaha..." tiba-tiba dia tertawa. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Waeyo?"

"Sakitku dulu. Bukan sekarang."

"Dulu?"

"Haduuuhh.. Aku dulu pernah sakit yang yaaa bisa dibilang parah. Oleh karena itu sekolahku telat. Kau mau lihat KTPku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku lahir 1 tahun lebih dulu darimu, Babo..!"

"Yaaaahh...! Aku tidak babo." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Neomu yeppeo, little yeosaeng."

"Gomawo, babo Oppa. Hahahahahaha..."

.

Dan sejak hari itu, hubunganku dan Youngie Oppa semakin dekat. Entah hubungan apa yang sedang kami jalani ini. Yang kami tahu, kami saling membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain. Hampir setiap malam, panggilan telepon dan pesan darinya lah yang selalu aku tunggu. Entah mengapa, aku nyaman dengan hubungan ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Satu bulan kemudian...<em>

_._

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeosaeeeeng..."_ ahh suara itu yang aku tunggu sepanjang sore ini. Perlahan, senyum terulas di bibirku.

"Ne' Oppa."

"_Ayo jalan-jalan. Besok tidak ada tugas kan?"_

"Ne' aku _free_ tugas malam ini. Waeyo?"

"_Aku sudah di depan. Ayo jalan-jalan."_

"Mwo? Omona~"

"_Sudah. Ganti baju cepat. Kutunggu 5 menit lagi. Kalau telat, akan kutinggal."_

"Aisshhh... Selalu seperti itu. Arraseo arraseo.." KLIK..!

Aku berlari menuju kamar lemariku-_kamar khusus yang digunakan sebagi tempat baju, aksesoris, sepatu dan lainnya_-untuk segera berganti baju. 5 menit. Seperti biasanya. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah berubah jika mengajakku keluar.

_._

_4 menit kemudian..._

.

"Eomma Appa. Aku keluar sebentar ya. Di depan sudah ada Woo Sunbae yang menungguku." Aku segera mencium pipi Eomma dan Appa bergantian.

"Hati-hati. Jangan pulang malam-malam."

"Tenang saja Eomma. Aku akan pulang seperti biasanya. Annyeooong.." aku melambaikan tanganku sebelum menutup pintu dan berlari ke ujung gang. Aku melihat Youngie Oppa sudah berada di sana.

"Lama sekali sih?"

"Mian. Salah sendiri kesini tiba-tiba. Hayoooo..."

"Hehehehe... Aku kan rindu padamu, adik manis." ucapnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan telujuknya. Senyumku merekah.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Banpo, Eottae?"

"Gajaaa..."

"Ini helmmu. Cepat pakai."

"Arra."

"Pegangan yha?" aku sangat hafal dimana aku harus meletakkan tanganku saat Youngie Oppa sudah berkata seperti itu. Tanganku harus melingkari pinggangnya. Aku tersenyum mengingat pertama kali peraturan ini di buat.

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Jalan-jalan yuuuukkkk..."_

"Astaga Oppa. Lihat sekarang jam berapa." Aku melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Apalagi saat ini mulai memasuki musim dingin. Tentu akan sangat dingin sekali di luar sana.

_"Tapi aku sudah di depan rumahmu."_

"Mwooo? Yaahhh..! Ap-" ucapanku segera dipotong olehnya.

_"Sudah keluar saja. Eommamu juga sudah mengizinkan."_

"Eomma?" tak lama kemudian, Eomma masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Wooyoung-sshi sudah menunggu di bawah, chagi. Segera ganti bajumu. Cepat cepat. Kasian dia." Aku melongo. "Kok malah bengong. Ayo ganti baju."

"N..Ne' Eomma. Oppa. Kututup dulu. Mau ganti baju." KLIK..! Eomma sudah keluar kamar beberapa saat lalu. Tapi aku masih mengerjap tidak percaya. Lima menit kemudian aku sudah siap.

"Ahh itu anaknya, Wooyoung-sshi." ujar Appa yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Youngie Oppa. WHAAT? BERBINCANG? APA-APAAN INI?

"Heeehh..! Kok malah bengong di sini. Cepetan sana ke ruang tamu." ujar Eomma.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kok bisa sih?" Aku menoleh ke arah Youngie Oppa yang sedang menikmati cappucinno panasnya. Sekarang kami sedang duduk di pelataran Namsan Tower.

"Kok bisa apanya?"

"Izin ke Eomma Appa."

"Youngie gitu lho."

"Aisshhh. Kau ini Oppa. Narsis parah."

"Hahahaha.. Minum vanilla lattemu. Nanti dingin." ujar Youngie Oppa.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah mau jam 11. Besok kita masih sekolah." ujarku.

"Ahh aku lupa kalau besok masih hari Sabtu. Emmm malam minggu kemana?"

"Lihat TV di rumah. Waeyo?"

"Aku main ya?"

"Terserah Oppa deh." Tiba-tiba, tanganku yang-memangsengaja-tidak terbungkus sarung tangan digenggamnya. Kurasakan tanganku menghangat. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Gaja kita pulang. Kau sepertinya sudah mulai kedinginan." Kami menuju tempat motor Youngie Oppa di parkir. Aku memasang helmku dan naik ke atas motornya.

"Sudah Oppa."

"Pegangan ya?"

"Ne'." seketika itu juga, aku memegang sisi kanankiri jaketnya.

"Lho kok begini?"

"Lalu kau ingin tanganku seperti apa, Oppa?"

"Seperti ini baru benar." Tangannya langsung menarik kedua tanganku dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Wajahku tiba-tba memanas. Di menoleh ke arahku.

"A..Apalagi?"

"Kau tahu, aku nyaman jika posisimu selalu seperti ini saat kita berboncengan." ujar Youngie Oppa yang membuat wajahku semakin merah.

"Ha?"

"Peraturan pertama saat dibonceng Jang Wooyoung, harus berpegangan seperti ini. Tidak boleh menolak. Peraturan kedua... Hemmmm... Nanti kapan-kapan deh. Hahahaha..."

"Peraturan macam apa itu. Aku tidak mau."

"Eitss... Dilarang menolak Jang Wooyoung. Arra?"

"Sekali tidak mau ya tidak mau, Oppa jelek."

"Yeosaeng manis. Nanti aku cium lho ya kalau tidak mau menurut. Mau dicium?"

"Mwo? Oppa yadoooong..." aku memukuli punggungnya.

"Hahahahaha... Sudah sudah. Gaja kita pulang." Dia menyalakan mesin motornya. "Ingat peraturan pertama berboncengan dengan Jang Wooyoung, Yeosaeng kecil."

"Ne' Oppa jelek." Aku melingkarkan tanganku hingga ke perutnya. Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil dan menumpangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas di atas kedua telapak tanganku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke punggungnya. Nyaman dan hangat.

.

_**BRUUUUUMMMMMM...!**_

_._

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yaaaahhh...! Kembalikan topikuuu... Oppaaaaa..."

"Panggil aku Oppa ganteng. Baru kuberikan." Youngie Oppa berlari menjauhiku. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Di keluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Kau mau kembali? Jinjjayo?"

"..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu, chagiya. Tenang saja."

**DEG..!**

_'Cha..chagiya?'_ Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak ini. Kulihat dia mengakhiri panggilannya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Nugu Oppa?"

"Hehehe.. Besok saja kuberitahu. Gaja kita pulang, yeosaeng kecil." Aku tersenyum kecut. Dia merangkul bahuku. Menempelkan pelipisnya ke pelipisku.

"Oppa."

"Hem?" dia menoleh padaku masih dengan posisi yang sama, merangkul bahuku sambil berjalan.

"Anio. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, arra?"

"Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Perasaanku mengatakan Oppa akan pergi dariku."

"Hei hei. Dengarkan aku, yeosaeng kecil." Youngie Oppa menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipiku. Hangat. "Aku, Jang Wooyoung, tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku, Jang Wooyoung, akan terus ada di samping yeosaeng kecilku, Lee Sang Jun. Arraseo?"

"Ne' Oppa." Aku tersenyum dan tanpa basa-basi, dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Pipiku menghangat. Heii..! Ada apa ini?

"Gaja kita pulang." Aku mengangguk.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Adik kecil..." aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Hai Oppa. Museun iriya?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah ada acara?"

"Ani. Wae?" Youngie Oppa terlihat senang.

"Jangan pulang dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan."

"Mwoya?"

"Lihat saja nanti, arraseo? Bye adik kecilku." ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku lalu berlari menjauh sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yaaaahhh...! Appooo..." gerutuku sambil mengelus-elus pipiku yang memerah. Namun tak lama kemudian aku tersenyum. "Ku harap ini bukan berita buruk, Oppa. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak dari kemarin."

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas. Kelasku terletak di lantai dua. Belakang kelasku, menghadap langsung ke taman belakang sekolah. Dan kalian tahu? Tempat dudukku adalah tempat paling strategis saat kau butuh udara saat berbagai penjelasan sudah memenuhi paru-parumu.

Mengapa? Karena tempat dudukku terletak di samaping jendela yang menghadap langsung kebun bunga sekolah yang ada di taman belakang. Hmmmm... Bayangkan betapa segar mata ini saat musim semi tiba.

Aku berjalan santai mendekati tempat dudukku. Teman satu bangkuku, Chansungie, sedang sibuk bertanding game dengan Junho, saudara sepupunya yang juga satu kelas dengan kami berdua. Aku menopang kepalaku di atas pinggiran jendela yang tingginya hanya memandang lurus ke arah taman sekolah.

Daun pohon maple sudah mulai berubah warna. Pemandangan yang cukup menyegarkan. Di tambah lagi angin musim ini yang lumayan dingin. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup mataku.

Ku rasakan ada tepukan lembut di pundakku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan ku temukan wajah Chansungie dan Junho khawatir. "Gwaenchanhayo?"

"Ahh.. Nan gwaenchanha. Firasatku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Hmmm... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Aku menjauhkan badanku dari kisi jendela. "Sudah main lagi sana aku mau ke kamat mandi." Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, entah mengapa aku merasa malas kembali ke kelas. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kesukaanku, pohon maple di taman sekolah.

.

Taman terlihat sepi. Mungkin hanya aku yang berada di sana. Segera ku posisikan dudukku senyaman mungkin untuk membaca novel yang kubawa. Sesaat kemudian aku tenggelam dalam imajinasiku sendiri.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus perlahan membuatku bergidik. Ku eratkan jaket yang kupakai. Aku menutup bukuku. Mengapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak begini?

Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku dan berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun langkah kakiku terhenti saat kudengar suara yang sangat familiar dengan telingaku. Ku simak baik-baik suara itu. Terdengar suara yeoja juga di sana. Ku dekati sumber suara itu. Aku terkesiap.

.

"Jadi kau akan pindah ke kota ini, chagi?"

"Ne' Oppa. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa satu sekolah denganmu."

"Gwaenchanha. Yang penting, kau akan selalu ada untukku di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya. Aku kesepian."

"Aissshh.. Bukannya kau sudah punya teman kencan baru? Siapa namanya?"

"Nuguya? Aniya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, chagi." Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Youngie Oppa memeluk yeoja itu dan memanggilnya chagi. Ku remas dadaku. Ada rasa sakit yang terasa di sana. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku segera melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sayangnya...

"Oppa. Itu..." suara yeoja itu terdengar keras.

"Nuguya?" aku tetap berjalan. Agak lambat. "Hyuk Jae...!" Dia memanggilku.

Memanggil namaku untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama dia memanggilku 'adik kecil'. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kupaksakan sebuah senyum untuknya.

"Ne' Oppa?" aku masih berusaha tersenyum. Remasan di dadaku kubiarkan tetap di sana. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku sambil menggandeng yeoja itu.

"Hyukkie-ah. Perkenalkan, ini yeojachinguku. Choi Sulli. dia dari Busan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga dari Busan tetapi aku ikut Appa pindah kemari? Aku sudah mengenalnya dari SMP." Youngie Oppa menjelaskan padaku dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku tersenyum.

"Sulli imnida. Bangbseumnida. Ahh Hyuk Jae-sshi. Gomawoyo."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Youngie Oppa yang memberi tahuku. Ahh gomapseumnida karena sudah menjaga Youngie Oppa selama ini."

"Mwo? Anio." tanyaku cepat.

"Jangan seperti itu, Hyuk Jae-sshi. Mungkin selama ini Youngie Oppa sudah merepotkanmu. Setelah ini, aku berjanji dia tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi." Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sulli segera pamit. Dia biarkan aku dan Youngie Oppa berbicara berdua.

"Ne' Hyukkie-ah. Sulli akan pindah ke sekolah ini. Gomawo untuk semuanya ya."

"Gomawo? Memangnya selama ini aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau sudah menemaniku menunggu Sulli jadi aku tidak kesepian lagi. Padahal selama ini aku pikir aku akan mati karena rindu dengan Sulli yang jauh di Busan. Namun, karena kau ada di sampingku, aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi hingga Sulli datang."

.

**_NYUT...!_**

.

Jadi aku hanya pelarian? Hanya mainan yag ia mainkan selagi menunggu yeojanya?

"Jadi aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatianmu agar tidak merindukan Sulli-sshi sampai dia datang kemari, begitu Oppa?"

"Gomawo, Hyukkie-ah. Hmm... Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Tidak ikut?"

"Ahh aku mau di sini dulu. Aku belum selesai membaca bukuku." alasanku.

"Arraseo. Sekali lagi, gomawo Hyukkie-ah. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne' Oppa."

.

Kulihat punggung Youngie-Oppa menjauh dan semakin menghilang. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa kebas. Mati rasa. Ku remas lagi dadaku. Ada perasaan sakit di sini. Dan segera saja, air mataku terjun bebas. Himpitan ini semakin terasa sakitnya. Kulepas remasanku hingga seragamku terlihat kusut. Ku hela nafas panjang dan kuhapus air mataku. Aku segera berjalan ke arah kelas.

.

_**Flashback : OFF**_

.

Yaahh sejak saat itu, dalam hati aku sudah berniat untuk mulai membenci tanggal itu. Tanggal yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Sehingga aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini. **Tanggal 31 OKTOBER..!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Annyeong Annyeong..**

**Ini part duanya yha..**

**Mian kalo kemarin sempat kepanjangan..**

**Pasti bosen bacanya yha?**

**Babo emang Authornya..**

**So,**

**RnR please?**


End file.
